Moonlit Revelation
by Palomaster
Summary: Draco and Harry are forced to do detention together in the Forbidden Forest. Left alone in each other's company, how will things turn out? HPDM SLASH ONESHOT


**Title: Moonlit Revelations**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (but I wish I did).**

**Summary: Draco and Harry are forced to do detention together in the Forbidden Forest. Left alone in each other's company, how will things turn out?**

**A/N: Ooooh, my first fanfic! I would really appreciate some critique/advice, but don't be too hard on me please: I'm new ) Hugs and cookies to reviewers!**

"What was that?" a familiar voice whispered, devoid of its usual sneer. Draco Malfoy, never a fan of the Forbidden Forest, now trod warily by Harry's side. Harry, hearing nothing, simply ignored him, striding along with the frightened Slytherin in his wake. After the first five minutes of walking, Draco's imagination had run riot and he was sure he had seen about a hundred terrible monsters stalking them through the peaceful forest. After years of exploring the forest with Hermione and Ron, Harry had lost his fear of the dense trees, and even found it relaxing. He knew this part of the forest like the back of his hand, and also knew that only the gentler creatures of the forest resided here.

But for Draco, it was a different story. After his first terrifying detention in the forest in first year, in which they had encountered Lord Voldemort, Draco had avoided the forest like it was cursed. Now, forced once again to do a detention in the forest, his old terror was returning in earnest, especially as there was no Fang or Hagrid to protect him this time. Hagrid had deemed Harry responsible enough as the Head Boy to carry out his detention without guidance, especially as Hagrid knew that he enjoyed spending time in the forest and had often come in alone. Hagrid had deliberately chosen a detention that Harry would enjoy but Draco would hate. They were in trouble because they had fought during the Care of Magical Creatures lesson when Harry had defended Hagrid as Draco began insulting him.

Finding himself lagging behind, Draco whimpered again, hurrying to catch up with Harry.

"Oh for god's sake, Malfoy," growled Harry, irritated by the incessant complaint coming from the silver-blond. "There is nothing dangerous in this part of the forest. Just relax, will you?"

Draco's only response was to narrow his stormy grey eyes step a little nearer to the confident Gryffindor.

At last they reached a clearing, and Harry stopped and sat down on the nearest stump to get his breath back after the long walk. Draco settled down a little way off, arms around his knees in a defensive position. Despite Harry's reassurances, Draco still did not trust the forest. _And it would be just like him to lead me into some kind of trap._ thought Draco, though he knew he was only being paranoid. Out loud he asked if they had to go any further, partly to drown out the voice whispering to him to turn back. He refused to embarrass himself like that in front of his arch enemy.

"No, we stop here," replied Harry. "in a minute, when the moon comes over the treeline, the Mooncaps will sprout. Then we take as many as we can back to Snape to give to Lupin. OK?"

Draco nodded, beginning to relax. He felt calmer when he knew what he was doing, and nothing bad had befallen them yet, had it? Nevertheless, he probably ought to keep his guard up. Just in case.

Harry watched Draco as he slowly calmed down, sitting cross-legged rather than curled up in a ball. Harry was a bit surprised by the change in Draco's attitude. It seemed that, away from the peer pressure and other students, Draco was actually quite nice. So far Draco hadn't made a single snide comment or insulting remark, although that might have something to do with him being terrified. _Oh well,_ sighed Harry, _I'll find out soon enough. _

"What, Potter?" snapped Draco, cutting through Harry's reverie. Realising that he had been staring at Draco, Harry hurriedly looked away blushing. He hated it when Draco called him Potter, it sounded so hostile.

"Nothing," was the muttered reply as the embarrassed Harry began inspecting the stump he was sat on. The way Harry had been looking at Draco then had made him uncomfortable, and he was getting more and more irritable by the second. This awkward waiting period was getting on his nerves, he just wanted to get the job done and get back to his own bed.

Just as he thought that, the full moon cleared the treetops and shone down into the clearing, painting the leaves on the trees around them silver and causing the clearing to start sprouting a carpet of tiny silver mushrooms. Harry stopped to gaze at his surroundings, admiring the beauty of the forest by moonlight.

"Are you gonna sit there gawking all night, Potter?" called an irritable Draco. He immediately regretted it as Harry's face betrayed a brief flash of anger and hurt at the comment. For some reason annoying the Gryffindor no longer brought him the satisfaction it used to. He almost felt sorry for him as he got up and began picking the silver fungi.

Almost.

The boys began moving across the clearing, returning occasionally to where they were sat before to dump handfuls of mushrooms into the basket Harry had brought with him. Harry paused as he stood up to rest his back, watching the platinum blonde as he continued gathering mushrooms. Harry watched the sunlight glinting on his silvery locks, admiring the way he brushed it out of his eyes as it swung forward…

Realising the he was staring again, Harry hurried to the basket and emptied his hands. Seeing that the basket was nearly full he leant against a tree to wait for Draco, surprised at how long they must have spent working silently.

Draco straightened up and returned to the basket, seeing Harry waiting there for him. As Harry moved to meet him, he filled the basket and asked "Ready to go?"

"Let's rest a bit," replied Harry. And suddenly, Draco realised that he didn't want to rush off anymore, he just wanted to sit down for a while right there with Harry. As Harry sat down on the ground, Draco followed suit next to him. Feeling a little awkward as silence descended on the clearing again, Draco stole a quick glance at the boy next to him. Harry's liquid emerald eyes watched the moon which was now high above the treetops. Sensing he was being watched Harry turned those eyes to meet Draco's stormy grey ones.

_His eyes_ thought Draco. He had somehow never noticed those deep, beautifully-coloured eyes before now. Maybe he had just never looked properly, maybe he had never taken the time. But now he was drowning in those eyes, caught and unable to look away, wanting to get nearer…

In much the same state as Draco, Harry was entranced by the silver-haired boy before him. Gazing deep into those stormy grey eyes, looking like liquid moonlight, Harry subconsciously leaned closer, responding to the surge of strange and alien feeling welling up within him. Closer and closer, until they were close enough to feel each others' warm breath tickling their face. Then there was nothing between them, as Harry caught Draco's mouth in his own, soft lips on soft lips, breath mingling.

In that instant Harry snapped back to reality. _What the hell am I doing? Why the hell am I doing it? Soooo embarrassing! _However, all thoughts of embarrassment fled as, to his joyful surprise, Draco responded to the kiss, deepening it and begging for entrance into Harry's mouth. Harry was more than happy to oblige as their tongues immediately began dancing together, twisting in tandem. Harry felt like he had been born for this moment. _So right_ was his last coherent thought as he was swept backwards in a rush of emotions that he had never comprehended: his attraction to this gorgeous blond who was snogging him senseless, his lust and longing and want and tenderness.

Draco was feeling a similar rush of feeling. His tongue delved deep into Harry's mouth, tasting him, exploring the moist cavern and leaving nothing untouched. Harry's tongue was doing the same to him, the sensations causing him to moan against Harry's mouth. He gently pulled back, holding the taste of Harry in his mouth. He smiled warmly at the emerald-eyed boy next to him, who was still slightly unsure of what had just happened. "We had better be getting back," whispered Draco. "Hagrid will be getting worried."

Harry smiled back and nodded in agreement. "How about we go back to my private room?" he suggested shyly. Draco grinned at Harry and helped him up, and together they walked back to the castle hand in hand.


End file.
